iAm Just Sam
by EXPLODINGWEWILLGO
Summary: Sam saved Carly's life...again. Cam version of iSaved Your Life. A one-shot! Enjoy! Maybe some swear words...I don't remember.


AN: CAM version of iSaved Your Life. Majorly lacks a lot of detail...but it's still not horrible. Not amazing...but still good.

* * *

><p>In retrospect… staying put after I saved the day may not have been the best idea I've ever had.<p>

Now I'm in the hospital with a bright blue cast around my right leg and my left arm is in a sling, all I can move are my fingers.

It doesn't hurt much but it itches like nobody's business! They said I have a fractured wrist and my leg broke in two places and there's a long crack somewhere that wasn't there before. There's a gash in my cheek that's being held together by medical tape.

Why am I in the hospital? I saved Carly's life. …Again. When she was calling the ambulance I pulled Benson in by his collar. Even with me unable to get up…it's nice to know I still terrify him. _"Get me a taco." I grumbled._

"…_You're hurt." He looked confused and that look in his eye told me he wasn't shocked by my demand._

"_Yeah, and starving won't save my guts. Get me a taco!"_

And now I'm here. Carly is next to me with Spencer, I'll be able to leave soon. My injuries aren't life threatening they said.

Of course my deadbeat mom is nowhere in sight.

I finished off my last taco. "That was tasty." I sighed.

Carly smiles and rolls her eyes, she looks guilty. "I can't believe you."

I shrug with my working shoulder that doesn't have a still shaping bruise on it. "Hospital food sucks chizz."

And it totally does. Whoever likes that stuff is a freak.

I use my thumb to pop my knuckles on my working had and look at the Shay's. "Can I stay with you guys? Just till my leg gets better."

Spencer smiles. "Do you really have to ask? Besides…nothing is really gunna change. You basically live with us anyways."

"True."

* * *

><p>I'm lying on the couch watching re-runs of Girly Cow thinking about why I did what I did. My eyes are watching the screen but the pictures flashing by mean nothing to me.<p>

Sure I did save Carly cause she's my best friend and I love her to death. I mean…I'd be locked up for sure if not for her. And when I say I love I mean it as a best friend and as something more. We've always been inseparable. Sure we have are arguments but we always make up.

A hissing sound catches my attention and I look up to see Spencer holding a can of something. "What are you spraying?" I ask curiously.

"Mrs. Benson kept telling me to use this stuff. She said it's for boys but because you're stronger than most it's okay to use." He paused. "I couldn't really disagree with that. Plus its anti-bacterial and she didn't want Freddie over here unless I used it."

He was rambling. I raised a brow and he frowns. "She scares me." He whispers. I scoff, nodding. Who isn't terrified by that mess of a woman?

"Who makes stuff like that?" I ask. I wasn't trying to pull a prank, I honestly expected him to let go of the button.

"I'm not," he turns it to see. "AHH!" He shouts, squeezing his eyes shut and throwing the spray can away. "My eyeballs!"

Sitting up with a fractured wrist kinda more than sucks. "You okay Spence?"

He nods, standing up straight and blinking several times. "Ow…yeah…totally cool. Excuse me while I was out my eyeholes." He almost slides into the kitchen.

Then Carly is there sitting on the coffee table looking to sad for me to handle. "…When did you get here?"

"I live here…I walked downstairs." She's like a ghost. "Are you okay?"

The laughs were hard to stop. Almost impossible because, "Cupcake you've asked me that over a hundred times since this happened."

I let myself rest back on the couch. The uncomfortable tightness in my arm dies, taking the pain from my wrist.

"I know, sorry. I just…I feel really bad."

I shake my head. "You don't have to. If Benson had been a few steps ahead of me he'd have done the same thing." I knew that for a fact. Benson has been in love with Carly for as long as they've known each other. She's the girl he always dreamt about, even before they met.

But just like that song…she's the girl all the bad guys want. I act like a guy most times and I'm almost the worst…for my age. "Carls, you've got nothing to feel bad about. I chose to do what I did, and I'd do it again. This is something I did. Quit feeling bad." I explain, smiling.

She sighs. "I will try."

Freddie walks in. "Is it safe?" He steps in and closes the door. "You know I think my mom has gotten to the age where she forgets she used to be a teenager."

I scoff. "Your mom is a freak dude. What'd she say anyways?"

He rolls his eyes, heading into the kitchen where Spencer is still washing out his eyes. "That she doesn't want me over here because you guys are freaks and _hormonal_ and just girls."

"Lemme guess…you said just Carly wasn't a freak?"

He didn't answer.

"I'll take that as a yes." His mom was honestly so crazy I could see why his dad wasn't around. He either ran for the hills or died from her smothering.

Glancing back at Carly I spot a card and a small bear behind her. "Please tell me you didn't get those." I grumble. I don't keep stuffed animals unless their lions or scary lookin monsters.

She looks surprised and then confused before she turns around and smiles, finally remembering whatever it is that she forgot. "Your sister had me get these for you." She pulls up a get well soon card with two kids playing doctor and a small teddy holding a heart that has Sam stitched into it.

I roll my eyes and let out a grunt. "Ew."

"Sam she's your sister. At least someone cares!" She had a point. I hated my sister's guts sometimes but I still loved her to death.

"Fine." I sigh. Spencer walks back in. His eyes are a fading pink but he seems to be better. "Hey your toes are stickin out of your cast! I wonder how many piggy's got hit by trucks on their way home." He laughs. I laugh too cause it's actually kinda funny.

"Spencer!" Carly snaps, we both stop laughing but I'm still grinning…biting my lip to stop the giggles.

The artist makes a hissing sound in defense and goes back into the kitchen.

I sigh, sitting up and moving so I can stand. Carly rushes to help me. "Carls, I'm okay."

"No you're not."

I laugh. "Carls, stop doing this to yourself. We're both alive. Quit beating yourself up." I need a shower. I haven't taken one in almost two whole days. Right now it's just a day and a half.

She makes a face but drops it. "Where to?"

"Shower power." I say sing-song.

Carly laughs a little and helps me hobble to Spencer's bathroom. I heard Spencer shout something that sounds like 'Bathroom buddies!' I'm seated on the edge of the tub; my leg is starting to hurt a little from the added weight.

"How do you wash with the casts and stuff?"

I pull my arm from the sling, the doctors told me to keep it elevated to avoid blood clotting. "I plastic wrap them." And she runs out quick, leaving me confused until she brings in a box of it.

She wraps up my hand and my leg in plastic wrap and tries to get my shower ready but I move her away. "Carls, I got this. I'm not totally helpless."

She looks sad and I feel like a jerk. "This isn't your fault. That's the last time I'm sayin it princess." I smile to make her feel a little better at least.

She does smile but she still looks guilty. "I wish I had seen it coming…you wouldn't be like this and we'd have that clip for iCarly and everything would be okay."

I turn on the shower. "Everything _is_ fine." She motions to me and I shake my head, turning the nobs for the warm water. "We're both still here and these casts are only temporary. I'll be out of them in no time. Nothing keeps Sam Puckett out of the game." I tip my head back and puff up my chest in mocking of a muscle man.

When she giggles I relax and my back goes back to its curved comfort.

"Spencer and Freddie both said that truck could have smashed me like a bug." She mumbles and I barely hear her over the loud hissing of the water.

I nod thoughtfully, trying not to think about the image of her being a bloody splatter on the trucks windshield. "You are kinda small." I replace the image I don't want to think about with me pulling her back instead of pushing her forward and staying put.

She glares at me but only for a second. I grin and she grins back. She's never been able to resist my Puckett charms. I've always been able to make Carly follow me into my bad deeds, but she's always pulled me back into doing good ones. We're like yin and yang.

She left me alone to take my shower.

* * *

><p>Spencer and I agreed to hold off on Assassin until I could walk somewhat comfortably.<p>

Carly's been hovering over me like a mother chicken since I got out of the hospital. It's sweet cause she's Carly but it's annoying cause Benson is always around when she is these days. If I didn't know him better I'd say he was jealous.

But I do know Benson better so I know he is jealous.

It makes me happy knowing I can get under his skin even when I'm like this. Speaking of skin, I wish I could itch mine. These casts are annoying the chizz outta me. That stupid itch stick doesn't work at all!

And leave it to me to fall on my good leg when I'm trying to help my broken one. Lucky I use my good hand to stop myself from totally breaking my already fractured wrist. "Ow! Ugh, this sucks chizz!" I shout.

"Sam?" It's Carly.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"I fell but I'm alright."

"Do you need help?"

I pull on the bar in the show to help myself stand. "…I'm havin trouble standing." I grumble loud enough for her to hear. I hate feeling helpless; it makes me sick to my stomach.

Then Carly is there. She doesn't look at me with pity but she is sad. "Hey." She tries to smile.

My hair is tangled around my head and shoulders and the plastic feel uncomfortably sticky on my skin. "What goes on?" I try and smile back. Her arms slip around my ribcage, her shirt is getting wet. Oops.

She wraps me in one of her purple towels and helps me basically hop out and over to her bed. I still sleep on the couch but when I shower I come upstairs to use Carly's.

I dry off as Carls grabs me some clothes. "Thanks Cupcake. It probably would have taken me ten minutes to get off the floor in there." I pull off the plastic wrap and dry my hair with my good hand.

She laughs but it sounds like she wants to say something else. All I can see are her feet. "What's up?" I pull the towel back, my hair already starting to curl.

"You shouldn't thank me."

I shrug. "You helped me out."

"Yeah but you saved my life. Again."

I roll my eyes. "Alright Carly, this is the last time we're gunna talk about this and we're not even talking about it now. If Freddie or Spencer had been in my place they'd have done the same thing. I did what I thought was right." Even though I would never jump in front of a truck to save a random stranger, this is Carly.

"But,"

"No ifs, ands, or buts about it. I do things like this all the time. I've kicked ass for you before and I've saved your life before. What makes this time any different?" I wanted to hear her say what I've wanted to hear for years now. But it would probably never happen. Just cause she's the girl all the bad kids want doesn't mean she wants a bad kid.

Then again…there was Griffin.

"You know people are actually saying nice things about you at school."

I scoff. "Oh yeah? That's shocking." It was, usually kids at school spoke my name with fear.

"Yep, they're calling you a hero." She smiles as I tug on a large shirt she's had for years and then she helps me pull on my boxers and sweats.

I huff and pull myself all the way onto the bed and lean back. "They say that now but wait till I'm out of these casts. I'll raise more hell than Hell Raiser." I like the name…the movies seem kinda dumb to me though.

"I know you will." She smiles and sits next to me and takes my hand, my heart gives a painfully hard lurch.

"You're dodging my question cupcake." I watch her carefully. She looks nervous now. "What makes now so different?"

She shrugs. "I dunno…something just feels different. Like I finally noticed something that'd always passed me by…but I forgot it again."

"Maybe it's this hero chizz."

She shakes her head, smiling that Carly smile. "No, I've always thought of you as a hero to be honest. My not the first half of our relationship." Cause I shoved her. "But since the first time you stood up for me."

I wait quietly for her to say whatever it is she's trying to say.

"You've always beat up the bullies that bullied me or beat someone up for talking to me like a jerk. Like the time I tried to make you girly." Ugh, don't remind me. "When I tried to stand up for myself and you…you tried to be that girl I had been asking you to be. But as soon as I told you to let go…you were just Sam. And you kicked butt."

I nod, feeling proud. "I do what I do."

"You've always been there for me. I trust you with my life more than Freddie and sometimes even Spencer. So I guess…what I'm trying to say is," she looks at me and smiles. "I'm really grateful I've got you."

I smile back. "You act like you'll lose me tomorrow."

She laughs softly and shakes her head. "Nah, I've got no plans to let you get away."

"Now you make it sound like I want to go somewhere." I chuckle, she smiles wider. And then it's quiet and we just stare at each other. I can see what she really wants to say to me, but she's to scared. Lucky for her I'm not.

I sit up, still holding her hand. She doesn't look unsure, just surprised. "Sam," she mumbles. I shake my head. "You don't have to." I know she's too scared to say it, and if that's how she feels I'm not gunna force her to say it. "It's okay Carls."

She chews on her bottom lip. "You're sure?"

"Trust me. Have I ever scared you wrong?"

She gives me a look and I smirk. "Besides all those other times." I waved my casted hand. She smiles and answers easily. "No."

"So let go. I'll be right here." I whisper. The affection is strange even though the only one I talk to like this is her. This is different. This could change everything.

And just when I think she'll back out…her lips are on mine and my head is spinning.

It's an awesome feeling.

She pulls back and I blink before a grin hits me, pulling the corners of my mouth up like the Cheshire cat. She grins back.

"Wow." I mumble. She nods.

I start it this time, and she's more than okay with that.

* * *

><p>"Hey Carly, I got," Spencer bangs through the door and spots us. "AHHHH!"<p>

We jump apart. Or rather…Carly jumps up and I try to lie back down without snapping my other wrist. "Hey Spence." I chuckle awkwardly.

He stares between the two of us; the movie he'd run up the stairs to present to us is forgotten on the floor.

Carly looks at me with a pleading expression, all I can do is shrug as the awkward silence stretches on. We kept it for what felt like ten minutes…though it must have only been three to five. Finally I raise my hand and make a sound. "Elephant in the room I'll say it."

I point at Spencer. "You caught us makin out."

He nods, looking at his little sister. "Yeah…what the chizz?" He doesn't seem upset about the fact that she was makin out with a chick…but about the idea that she wouldn't talk to him. "Downstairs." He nods to the door.

Her head hangs and she slumps out.

Spencer looks at me. "You don't have a choice but to stay put. I'll talk to you later."

And they're gone.

* * *

><p>Spencer comes back in after what must have been at least only twenty minutes. I expected it to last longer. "Hey kiddo."<p>

I try and smile, but I'm afraid he'll tell me the worst thing I don't wanna hear. "Sup Spence?"

He stands awkwardly and scratches the back of his head. "Umm…"

"Where's Carly?"

"I sent her to the Groovy Smoothie. She'll probably meet Freddie there."

I nod my understanding. "You gunna yell at me now?"

He laughs a little. "No, I'm not gunna yell at you. I didn't yell at Carly either."

I sit up.

"Sam…I know I don't have to have a deep conversation about this with you like I had to with Carly. You're more mature than she is, even though you don't act it." He starts.

I give him an amused look. "This coming from the spaz artist? I am impressed."

"Anyways!" He shoots a glare at me before continuing. "I know you're always gunna be there for her, I mean you always have been anyways. I trust you with her more than me sometimes."

"She mentioned that."

"Aww…seriously?" I nod. "…That hurts my feelings a little."

"It's cool; it's probably just because you're a spaz."

He nods. "Probably. Anyways, I don't understand why neither one of you talked to me or told me about this." He seems genuinely hurt that Carly left him out of something major in her life.

"Spencer, it literally just happened."

He scoffs. "No, the kiss did…don't think cause I'm a total whack-O that I don't notice things. Carly is my baby sister, I notice things about her life before she does. And I've noticed a lot of things for a long time."

It's weird to see him so serious. Even a little scary.

"Long story short or whatever this is…you have to know you can talk to me about anything. Just like I expect from Carly." Spencer is pretty much the only father-figure I have in my life. "I'm always around. And honestly I get a little bored and lonely if I have no one to talk to sometimes."

I smile. "I got it. Thanks Spence."

"You're sleeping on the couch from now on."

"What!"

"She's my baby sister!"

And I could get where he's coming from but that's a bit extreme. But…his house his rules…only when it comes to Carly though. "Fine." I relent.

He grins. "Cool! I'll help you downstairs. We can watch that new Assassin Ninja movie! And I ordered pizza with ham."

I grin. "Sounds like this is gunna be an awesome day."

"Shoosh yeah!" He claps me a high five with my good hand and helps me stand.

* * *

><p>"Is it fun using crutches?" Carly asks curiously as she opens the door to the school for me.<p>

"Eh, not really. Thanks." I mumble as I hop through the doors. "They really dig into your pits and leave you with nasty bruises." I glance down at my leg. "But I can't walk on it yet."

When we walk in every starts cheering and tries to crowd me. Sam Puckett has none of it. "Buzz off!" I shout, and everyone is practically flying away.

Carly laughs and follows me to our lockers. Benson is waiting there. "Sup Fred-dork?" I ask casually as I open my locker.

"Yeah, hi Carly." He tries.

She glances at him but her focus is on me. "Hey Freddie."

"Get to class!" I heard a teacher shout as I pulled my math book out of my locker.

"So I was wondering if you wanna meet up at the," Freddie was trying to talk Carly into another GS meeting.

I tuck my book into my back and sling it over my shoulder. "Who heard the teacher tellin us to get to class?" I ask sarcastically.

Freddie makes a face. "When do you ever listen to teachers?"

I nod. "Good point."

Carly giggles. "Doesn't she look cute in her cast?" That makes me laugh and give her a confused look.

"As opposed to me not being in one making me look ugly?"

She looks panicked. "No, I didn't mean that at all."

I laugh again. "Chillax cupcake I'm just messin."

She smiles and takes my hand. "I'll see you after class?" She's giddy, has been since we kissed that first time.

"You know it." I grin; she leans in and kisses me. She tastes like honey…maybe from the tea she had this morning. I count…

1,

2,

3,

4,

5,

6,

7,

8,

9,

10,

The first kiss was short and sweet…this one is longer but all the better. She pulls away after fifteen seconds of kissing. I let out a satisfied sigh.

"Mm, girl got skill."

She blushes but grins, waving as she heads off to class. I attempt to ignore Benson as I start down the hall to my class. "Sam." My luck is all chizzy today.

I turn. "What is it Fred-wad?"

"It's not gunna last forever you know." He walks to face me. "This you and Carly thing."

"Jealous?" I smirk.

He glares at me, oh yes…of course he's jealous. He always has been. "She's only in love with this whole hero thing you've got going." He shrugs.

I smile. "If that were the case we'd have started dating a long time ago. She told me she's always seen me as a hero." I snicker when he gives me a skeptical look. "It just kills you that she chose me doesn't it?"

"…You pick on everyone, hit me all the time, bully Gibby, and terrify everyone in this school not to mention the people outside of it." He just doesn't get it, sometimes I don't either. "The only people you're nice to are Carly and usually Spencer."

"I'm not that nice." I mumble, feeling my cheeks heat up.

"You share bacon with her. You don't share food with anyone."

"Dude have you ever had Bolivian bacon? True chizz…it changes you."

He shakes his head. "My point is…why would she choose you? All you seem to do is enjoy hurting people."

I shrug. "Ask Carly. I can't answer for her." Because I honestly don't know the answer to that question. The most I can say is at least she likes me for me. "See you after classes Benson." I finally head to class.

* * *

><p>Spencer thought our game of Assassin was over. Not ever! Sam Puckett always wins!<p>

I was lying on the couch chatting with Carly, my legs slung over her lap. I had a very good plan in mind. Spencer was truly dumb if he thought I'd be out of the game just cause of some freak accident.

Yeah as if.

There was a knock on the door. Spencer jogged out from making dinner. "Who is it?"

"Deliver man." Right on time.

I sit up a little and tuck my good hand under my pillow. Carly looks at me funny. I grin and her eyes go wide. She knows…oh does she know.

"Sam,"

"If you love me you'll let me have this!" I whisper quickly. She glares at me for using that in my defense but she sits back and watches the TV.

Spencer looks at the deliveryman curiously. "Big box, who's it from?"

The guy glances at that technical pad thing. "Doesn't say."

"Weird." He stands back and lets the guy wheel it inside the apartment. He pulls off the tape and opens is. He makes a face and pulls out a lollipop. "Weirder…just this?"

The man nods. "I imagine so, it's pretty light."

"Who would send me a lollipop?" This…was gunna be good.

The delivery guy shrugged. "Not sure. You know where I come from we don't call it a lollipop."

Spencer looks interested from what I can see. "What do you call it?"

He grins. "A sucker!"

Perfect!

He dodges out of the way as I sit up and pull out my spare assassin blow tube. Spencer whips around to look at me. Carly ducks forward still careful of my leg.

"Nooo!" It sounds like everything is in slow motion. I can feel the grin on my face as he tries to get out of the way.

To far too late.

I get him right between the eyes. His face twists in pain as he jerks back, tripping over his own feet and falling behind the couch.

"Yes!" I scream, throwing up both arms, ignoring the dull pain in my still healing wrist. "Woo! Nobody can beat me! I'm Sam Puckett, the ultimate assassin! Woo!" This would have been so much better if I could have been able to stand.

I can see Carly laughing with me as I do my little half bodied victory dance.

Life is ever so sweet.

* * *

><p>"You're good with that violin cupcake." I grin as I watch her play the video game.<p>

She giggles. "Thanks."

We've been dating for roughly two weeks now and so far so smooth. She was a little peeved at me for the assassin thing with Spence but he even agreed with me when I said,

"_All assassins have to finish their targets."_

Even though he glared at me for like two days after that.

She pauses the game and sets down the violin, dropping into the beanbag next to me. "You up for the Groovy Smoothie later?"

"Shoosh yeah!"

She laughs. "Good. We can get some of that poppy seed bread you love now."

I lick my lips at the thought of it. I know it's weird for me of all people to like bread…but it's like cake that's so good it doesn't need frosting. Only if it has the orange zest in it though.

We meet halfway for a kiss. Or kisses…however you wanna look at it. She still tastes like honey…does she do that on purpose?

We hear the elevator open and pull apart. "What up Fred-bag?" I ask in annoyance.

"Can you not be a jerk for five minutes?"

"I wasn't a jerk before you stepped into the room so yeah I guess so." I let my head fall back and stare at him upside down. "What are you doing anyways?"

"I'm here to edit some stuff so the site runs faster and smoother." He holds up something I don't recognize.

"I bet chicks swoon when you talk tech." I snip.

"No, not really." Carly answers for him, making me laugh. My left arm slithers around her waist when she climbs onto my beanbag and lays half on top of me, head on my shoulder.

I look ahead at the TV; she's changed it to Girly Cow.

"So you two are seriously dating?" Freddie asks I can hear what sounds like the tapping of keys.

"I think that shocker was un-shocking last week." I take a piece of candy Carly unwraps and offers me she blushes when I give her fingers a kiss.

"Carly?"

She turns to look at him. "What's wrong?"

"I don't get it. Why Sam…all she does is bully people."

Carly shrugs, looking at me. I stare at the screen…I'm terrified of what she'll say. "She's just Sam." I let my head fall back again and smirk up at him.

"I'm just me." I copy. And I've never been sooo happy to be who I am right now.

"So you like her because she's the way she is?"

I can feel Carly shrug. "I honestly can't explain it. She's just Sam. If she wasn't like this I doubt I'd like her at all."

"That explains why you're just friends with Melanie." I glance at her and she nods thoughtfully.

"So why didn't you start dating sooner?" He's honestly just curious, but I know Carly's answer before she does.

"I don't think either one of us was really ready. And I don't think I really noticed it till that one time a few months ago. I mean…I knew something was there but I didn't know what." She's trying to explain as best she can…it's harder than either one of us thought.

"It just takes me twice to save your life before you realize you're in love with mama. If only other girls were so lucky." I chuckle and she presses a hand to the center of my rub cage and pushes a little making me grin more because now she's grinning back.

I look back at Benson. "I get that it bugs you out Fredward…but sometimes things just are the way they are. And it sucks and I guess I'm sorry…but this is how its gunna be."

He mulls over what I said. "I never took you for being sensible Puckett."

I shrug, looking back at the TV. "Me either." Carly distracts me with more kisses though, and I'm more than happy to take and return them.

I hear Freddie scoff as he keeps doing whatever he's doin.

"You wait till I get out of these casts Carly Shay." I mumble between kisses.

"I can't." She grins and kisses me again.

"Alright, take a breather. Jeesh!"

We laugh at him. "Hey Carly?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever had Bolivian bacon?"

"Sam gave me a whole box once…it changes you." She nods, kissing my cheek. "…I could go for some actually."

"How good is that stuff?"

"Life changing…obviously." She grins over at him. "Hey…still friend's right?"

He scoffs. "Of course."

I shush them. "Okay enough with the emotional moment, let's watch TV. Freddie order some pizza!"

I hear him grunt in annoyance, but he goes because he wants some too.

And then Carly is kissing me again. I grin. "Can't get enough of that Puckett charm can you?"

"Nope." She kisses me again; nibbling on my bottom lip…her tongue is really soft.

It's like…Bolivian bacon…life changing.

Then again so was that taco truck.


End file.
